Blue Exorsict oneshot
by Lukashi
Summary: This is just a simple oneshot i made for Blue Exorcist, I hope you all like it :3


**i hope you all like this!**

"Rin. We shouldn't be doing this." Yukio protested to his twin, looking at him pleadingly but Rin simply gave him a look that told him he wasn't going to listen.  
"We're finally strong enough Yukio, we can avenge our dad." Rin said with a smile, a few tears dropping down his face at the tought of the man that raised them before he shook his head. "Lets go little brother."  
The two of them jumped through the Gehenna gate the true cross order had created, the xeit being sealed up behind them.  
"Be safe..." Shiemi said softly, looking at the gate.  
Rin and Yukio both ran around Gehenna before a strange array appeared beneath them, teleporting them to a throne room where their real father Satan was sat, clapping.  
"Welcome home boys. Its nice to see you came to see your dear old dad."  
Rin glared at his real father, baring his sharp teeth as he unsheathed his blade, the blue glames dancing around his body.  
"I'LL NEVER SEE YOU AS MY FATHER!" he yelled, dashing at satan incredibly quick and sent a few slashes one after the other at him, missing them all, causing his anger to grow and the flames to get even hotter.  
"Why is that Rin? I'm the man who created you if you've forgotten!" Satan cackled, punching Rin across the room from him.  
"Rin!" Yukio shouted, firing a few bullets at Satan who dodged them quickly, grinning the entire time before sending a wave of blue flames at his son who dived out of the way before running over to Rin.  
"Yukio..." Rin muttered and stood painfully, slowly moving over to his younger twin who ran closer before getting knocked away to the side. Yukio coughed up some blood before standing up straight, aiming his guns at Satan as blue flames began dancing around his body.  
"You are disgusting... you're willing to hurt your own flesh and blood..." Yukio spoke with a snarl as Rin finally got next to him, his blade readied.  
"Yukio... lets end him..." Rin muttered and Yukio nodded, the two brothers running at Satan, their blue flames joining together and boosting their power, their fathers eyes widening.  
"No way!" Rin and Yukio both yelled, a torrent of the flames flying straight at their father's face, burning it heavily and Yukio started firing bullets into his body, blood flying from the wounds and Rin dived forwards, yelling "DIE!" and stabbed Satan right through the chest, the blade going straight through to the hilt.  
"We did it..." Yukio said with a smile but his eyes went wide as Satan began laughing hysterically.  
"That tickled! You're really trying to kill me arent you!" he then launched the two boys away with an incredible amount of energy, the blue flames surrounding his body as he became coccooned in it before emergin a few seconds later, looking completely demonic, less human than he looked before.  
"No... we cant win..." Rin said in horror, Yukio grabbing him and hugging him tightly.  
"I love you big bro..." he whispered, tears puring down his face.  
"I love you too little bro..." Rin replied, clutching his twin tightly. The flames around Satan then flew at his two children, enveloping them completely.  
"That takes care of that!" he said happily, turning away until he heard a voice.  
"I'm afraid that is incorrect." he turned around and saw Shiro Fujimoto stood next to Rin and Yukio who looked stunned.  
"D-dad!" they both screamed and hugged him tightly, tears pouring down their faces.  
"Dont worry boys... you can beat him..." Shiro said with a smile. "You're both strong, i've been watching over you both all this time." He then put his hands on their chests, muttering an incantation and they both glowed golden, looking calm.  
"We'll finish him off..." Rin said, smiling softly.  
"Yeah dad, we'll make you proud!" Yukio said happily.  
"Silly boys, i've been proud ever since the day i adopted you both..." Shiro said before dissapearing.  
"You cant do anything! You're nothing!" Satan yelled and sent a huge wave of blue flames at Rin and Yukio who simply blew them away, glaring at him.  
"DIE!" they both yelled and their weapons glowed, their flames intesifying before flying straight at him, piercing his body with the sword, flames and a barrahe of bullets from Yukio's pistols.  
"N-no..." Satan whispered before falling to the ground.  
"Lets go Rin." Yukio said and started walking towards the Gehenna gate which he opened up, smiling at his brother before his eyes widened in horror at the sight in front of him.  
"RIN! NO!" Yukio cried out, tears pouring down his face as he saw another sword sticking out of Rin's stomach, blood pooling around him.  
"Yukio... run... please.." Rin spoke softly, the blade in his hand broken in half, his flames unleashed fully and they began to increase in heat, slowly becoming unbearable for his body.  
"Yukio... promise me something..."  
"Of course... what is it?" Yukio asked, his heart breaking at the sighht in front of him.  
Rin smiled at him wide. "Name your first kid after me!" he said loudly, using his flames to quickly launch Yukio out of the gate, Yukio landing next to Shiemi.  
"RIN!" he screamed and ran back at the gate, trying to get through but he could only watch in horror as Rin smiled at the gate, seeing him and he mouthed "Bye brother" before the flames exploded, detroying the gate and everything inside.  
"Rin... no..." Yukio whispered and began sobbing, his spirit gone.  
"Rin..." Shiemi choked out, trembling as the realisation of what just happened set in her mind. Yukio stood up, whispering "I promnise Rin... i'll become the best exorcist alive in your name..."

8 years later

Yukio headed towards the cemetary with his 5 year old son, holding onto his hand.  
"Papa? Are you okay?" he asked, looking up at Yukio with innocent eyes.  
"Yeah... im fine Rin." Yukio replied with a soft smile to his son who smiled brightly at him as they both reached a gravestone.  
"Rin... its me again, I really miss you big brother..." Yukio said, tears dripping onto the grass in front of him. "I miss you so much it kills me... why couldn't I save you? Why couldn't I have done something to help? Why did I let you get taken away from me?!" Yukio sobbed, covering his face with his hands as a voice rang out "Jeez bro. No need for the tears!", stunning Yukio.  
"No way..." he whispered and looked behind him to see his son cuddling up to a male around his age.  
"It's been way to long little bro!" Rin said with a big grin, his sword on his back, fully fixed and his hair looked more wild.  
"RIN!" Yukio yelled and dived onto his brother, embracing him tightly. "Y-you're alive..."  
Rin smiled softly. "Yeah... and i'm going nowhere..."


End file.
